duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Ryoga Amachi
|Image = 200px |Voice Actor = 関智一 |Civilization = Water |Civilization2 = Fire |Civilization3 = Nature }} Ryoga Amachi was introduced in the Duel Masters Cross season of the Duel Masters Anime. Anime Duel Masters Cross He is from a rich family background and he use to have many parties at his house where he use to call all the children from the town and play with them. There on one of his tea parties he saw Mimi dueling and got fascinated by her and started to learn how to duel from Mimi but Mimi was a very fierce duelist from the start he always use to lose to her. And so by his fascination towards the game and Mimi he started his journey to beat his biggest rival Mimi. With his great resolve one day he finally beat Mimi after the duel Mimi recognized his potential and left to go and join the White Soldiers and told him that she will be waiting for his return to duel him once again. After 5 years, Ryoga returned to Japan from Egypt and met her at the Duel Masters World Championship Tournament where he also met Shobu and friends. Then he saw that every duelist at the tournament is being attacked by Zakira's army. He dueled against one of Zakira's soldiers to show Mimi, Shobu and others that these guys are not very strong but when he dueled that soldier he lost. Later as Shobu and others advanced further to stop Zakira's Revolution he realised that he cannot underestimate any duelist any more and helped defeat many of Zakira's soldiers. After defeating many of Zakira's soldiers Shobu and co. met Jura and June on their way and he quickly became their friend as well. Then on their way they finally met Yesman who challenged Shobu on a Kaijudo duel but Shobu hesitated a little Ryoga saw that and took over the acceptance of the duel and after a fierce duel he was about to lose the duel but suddenly the ground beneath them collapsed because of Yesman's intense Kaijudo power and they all fall down. Later he helped Shobu and others and defeated many more soldiers on their journey. He also helped them track Dr. Root when he was on the run and went inside Ten-Tei Toto's flying pyramid they encounter many counterparts of Dr. Root, then when they dueled some of them they realised that these are actually Dr. Robo Root. He Mimi and George then told Shobu to go after the real Dr. Root and leave these robots to them. He then defeated many of Dr. Robo Roots. Later on their journey he continued defeating many of Zakira's soldiers to help Shobu and co. on their way he met White and before he could start a duel against him Mimi stopped him and told him that he is actually Hakuoh and that is the person she went after as her inspiration Ryoga after hearing this got even more hyper and really wanted to duel him but Mimi told him he cann't defeat him Ryoga asked why? and saw Mimi shaking a little. Then he finally Mimi dueled against Hakuoh and Ryoga stood and gave hope courage to Mimi but in the end she lost. Ryoga got very angry and wanted to have a go at White but Mimi kept stopping him then Shobu appeared and saw Mimi in Ryoga's arms. Shobu upon seeing the sadness and anger in Ryoga's eyes and also saw Mimi who is still in love with Hakuoh even after her defeat and injuries, Shobu then dueled White and lost. Ryoga then saw White being reverted to Hakuoh and also saw that he gave Shobu a new deck and realized that Hakuoh is actually a good person. Ryoga then helped them all throughout their journey and witnessed Shobu's progress and his final duel against Zakira. Then after the Revolution ended they all returned to the World Championship Tournament where his first duel is against a former White Soldier Mikuni on his first qualifiers match. In this duel because Ryoga uses Giant which are high cost creatures Mikuni took advantage of the situation and left Ryoga with 1 Shield but then when he was about to lose his cool Mimi encouraged him and told Ryoga to stay in the game. Ryoga got all hyped up and showed Mikuni that his deck does not have or support only Giants but it have a lot more. In the end Ryoga won with 0 shields he then dueled 4 other regular duelist and made his way to the preliminaries where he dueled Imelda a former Fua Duelist member and she was using a God deck. Ryoga with his new deck quickly took out some of her shields but then she showed Ryoga a very frightful site and defeated him with her Gods and when she defeated him with her Gods she almost inflicted a real damage like in a Kaijudo duel. After the duel Ryoga got very scared and threw away his deck. But Mimi, Shobu and other encouraged him still he wouldn't come back to normal finally they made him duel against Shobu to make him realize that at times the duel gets scary but at those times it gets very exciting as well and Shobu was the best choice to teach him that. He dueled Shobu and saw this excitement of the duel and finally in the end he lost the duel but now he was back to normal. Duel Masters Cross Shock He reappeared and helped Shobu and co. at a place where all the people are actually losers and they are too scared to get out. He helped them by showing a duel against Shobu in which he lost but showed them that he was still very happy because of the great excitement of the duel. Still those people were too scared to come out and the real reason behind all of it was Benny Haha. Benny Haha then challenged Ryoga and dueled him with a mask of Imelda on his face to scare Ryoga. Ryoga with his old experience with Imelda got provoked by Benny Haha but in the end he showed everyone that he was only joking around and there is no reason for him to be scared of his anymore. He then defeated Benny Haha and went to see the tournament finals with everyone. Duel Masters Versus He was not shown directly, but was shown in Shobu's flashback in episode 46 when Katta was reading Shobu's letter. Deck He first used a Nature civilization deck based on the races of Giant Insect and Giant. *Auravine, Earth's Grasp *Avalanche Giant *Awakening Giant *Bronze-Arm Tribe *Cloud Mayfly *Earthstomp Giant *Kirino Giant *Kishima Giant *Natural Snare *Pulse Giant *Ryoma Giant *Shinra, the Great Expanse *Fire Blade He later used a Water, Fire and Nature civilization deck based on the Giant and Samurai race. *Asura, the Great Enigma *Auravine, Earth's Grasp *Cutie Heart *Dragon Gear - Zangeki Mach Armor *Edgar King Lion, Amazing Artiste *Evolution Burst - Mega Burst *Faerie Life *Faerie Gift *Fighter Dual Fang *Gonta, the Warrior Savage *Kirino Giant *Kishima Giant *Lion-kid, Spirit Beast *Natural Snare *Ryoma Giant *Saigou Giant *Tornado Moon, the Enlightened *Whirlwind Tailspin *Chain Deathmatch *Xenon Da Vinci, Master of Space *Yattar Wan, Adventuring Fox Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Movie Character